


Equivalent

by sapphireLavender



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Kanna's alive, Kinda, Original Characters - Freeform, Violence, but just minor characters and villains, they're fighting demons so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: It's been seven years since Naraku was defeated and the jewel was purified, no longer existing in this world. But now, a new problem rises, and it's up to Rin and some friends to fix it.





	1. Prologue

It had been seven years since Naraku's defeat.

Kagome and Inuyasha had married, Miroku was running around constantly with three kids, while Sango continued her career as a demon slayer. Shippo was training to be a great fox demon, even asking help from Inuyasha. Kohaku had become a brilliant demon slayer, fighting with Kirara by his side.

It seemed great, the happy ending. Yet the world was not yet quite done with The Sacred Jewel, unknown to the group of friends who had destroyed it and the demon who possessed it.

Rin awoke to her life in the village, as she always had, not expecting any changes.

She'd never know how wrong she was.

Rin changed her clothing, avoiding footwear at all costs, grabbing her sword and walking out the door.

She gently combed her hair as she walked through the village, tying up a small portion of it at the top of her head as she always had.

Yawning, Rin stumbled upon one of Sango and Miroku's daughters, "Morning." she said politely.

"Good morning, Rin!" She exclaims, waving and running off to her twin.

Rin skipped along the pathway, humming a tune.

Unfortunately, moments of peace are quickly interrupted.

A scream rang out, and Rin quickly rushed to see what was wrong, shortly followed by Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha.

Rin gasped, startled. On the outskirts of the village, a man was dead.

She glanced, unsure of what the cause was.

There was deep wounds, the man looked no more than human. Curious, Rin stepped to take a closer look.

"Hm.." She acknowledged them, unsure of the cause. Any demon, human or half-demon could do this if they were strong enough.

Though, looking at them, she supposed it wasn't done by a human..

"This is quite some damage.." Sango observed, examining the corpse.

Rin walked carefully around the body, and inspected a trail of blood.

Stepping around it as to not get blood on her feet, she gripped her sword as she heard a 'roar'.

Gasping, she stayed quiet and listened, drawing near to the forest where her 'uncle' once resided.

A demon pops up, and she can't make out what kind it is as it immediately attacks her.

Drawing her sword and dodging quickly, Rin runs up to it and slashes it.

The demon, which Rin recognised as an ogre demon, quickly attacks Rin with unusual speed, hitting her with its fist and sending her flying backwards.

Rin cried out, hitting a tree.

' _Why is this demon so strong? I never get hit.._ '

She panicked, looking around for a solution, hoping that she wasn't going to die here.

It drew closer to her, about to strike again, or pick her up and eat her, or.. She really didn't know, but she was prepared for worst.

Luckily for her, however, a lighting bolt hit the ogre from the side, doing a fair bit of damage.

Soten fell into view, firing another lighting bolt, instantly finishing the demon.

Breathing heavily, the thunder demon wiped sweat from her forehead as she approached the dead demon, which fell apart.

Rin noticed something shiny on the ground, and went to pick it up. It was small, and looked either white or light pink.

"Thank you, Soten." She said politely, examining the item.

"No problem, Rin." Soten said, rushing to hug Rin.

Rin smiled as she was pulled into a hug by the thunder girl, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What's that?" Soten asked, looking at the shard.

"I'm not sure.."

Normally, she would've thought it a jewel shard, but she knew very well that the sacred jewel had been destroyed..

So what was this, then?


	2. Wolf demon, Kaori.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy, a new ally.

Rin walked with Soten close by back to the village, staring at the shard intensely.

Walking carefully over the trail of blood to avoid getting it on her feet, Rin made her way to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Rin called, running along the village to find the priestess, Soten remaining close.

She eventually found Kagome, after a bit of searching.

"Kagome!" She ran up to her, "Kagome, what's this?"

She held out the shard, and Kagome gently took it.

Blinking, the priestess suddenly got a look of horror on her face, "It couldn't be..."

Rin looked confused as Kagome proceeded to mumble things like 'Why didn't I sense it then?..' and 'How?'.

"Kagome, you didn't answer my question."

Kagome blinked once more, placed it in Rin's hand, "It looks like.. It looks like a shard of the Shikon jewel!"

Soten and Rin looked shocked, "But you purified it!"

"I know! I don't know how, but.. How'd it even get shattered again? Everything was going good, but I don't think Sango and Miroku can go back to searching for it with us, they have kids now..."

"Lady Kagome, it might not even be the Shikon jewel." Rin stated, "Maybe it just _looks_ like it is."

"True, but it's still a problem."

"A minor problem. Lady Kagome, I can go investigate it."

Kagome blinked once again, "Are you sure? Alone?"

Rin shook her head, "I will find a companion. Speaking of which, do you want to go, Soten?"

Soten nodded quickly, "I will."

"If you're sure, Rin." It seemed clear Kagome had a lot of faith in Rin.

"Farewell, Lady Kagome." Rin said, walking away.

Soten followed, admiring Rin's appearance quietly to herself.

As the younger girl examined the shard, she wondered..

Not long before a few demons attacked, simple enough to defeat as Soten shot them with lightning.

"This is going to be exciting." Rin thought aloud, "I haven't travelled in such a long time."

Soten nodded in agreement, "We might need more help than just the two of us; who knows how strong the demons could be.."

"Hm.. Hopefully we'll find some neat friends like Kagome did!" Rin spoke happily, hoping for the adventure to be fun.

* * *

A few days passed, and the search for the questionable shards was not going well.

Soten had been mapping out a plan, theories and ideas about it, but unfortunately they had no leads.

As the wind kept blowing hair in Rin's eyes, admiring the beautiful scenery was not on her to-do list.

They arrived at a village, which unfortunately, did not contain any new leads.

Rin sighed, "Shouldn't we have found something by now?"

Soten raised an eyebrow, "It took Inuyasha and his friends several months to gather shards. Me and Koryu did research."

"Even so, there hasn't even been a mention of it.." Rin held her necklace into view, "We don't even know what it is yet."

"But we will. Besides, this gives us time to make plans."

Rin nodded, and followed the girl to the village, as they stopped to buy some food.

Cheering up immediately as the wind turned into a nice breeze, she hummed and admired nature.

' _Maybe, it'll be better to just admire the scenery._ ' She thought, ' _We won't be finding any shards anytime soon..._ '

Her thought train was interrupted by screams of terror.

Sharing a glance with Soten, they immediately ran to find the source.

Growls and the sounds of paws running all over the place were heard as they found it.

Wolves attacking several people as one bored-looking wolf demon stood in the middle.

At first glance, she reminded Rin of the wolf demon that attacked her village, but then the similarities faded.

"Hey!" Rin shouted at the wolf, "You can't do this!"

The wolf girl laughed, "And whose to stop me?"

"We are!" Soten answered the rhetorical question.

Rin noticed that this wolf demon was quite pretty, having the basics such as armour, but stylised.

On the wolf's left was a sword, and in her hair a flower, tied up with her ponytail.

"Just who are you, and what makes you think you can stop me?"

"I am Rin." Rin introduced,

"And I, am Soten, the last remaining member of the Thunder demon tribe." Soten threw in, "We're pretty tough, anyways."

The wolf laughed, "Trying to sound intimidating? It is not working." she placed a hand on her sword, "I am Kaori of the wolf demon tribe."

' _Kaori..._ ' Rin thought, scanning her opponent, ' _Is it possible.. She might have a shard?_ '

It seemed obvious Soten was thinking the same thing, as she pulled out her spear.

Rin readied her sword, "Wolf demon tribe, huh?" she pulled it out of the sheath, "You sure seem confident."

"Of course I am," Kaori replied, pulling out her sword, "You're a mere mortal, and you're a weak demon. How could I possibly lose?"

"You'll find out." Soten spoke quietly, grinning.

Letting out a small laugh, the wolf demon ran to Rin, her sword clashing with the others.

Quickly, Rin forced the girl's sword back, using all of her strength. ' _W... Why..? How?_ ' She thought, ' _She is strong.._ '

Thinking fast, the wolf quickly knocked the sword out of Rin's hands, and then attempted to knock Rin back as well,

Soten quickly fired a lightning ball at the wolf, who dodged it with impressive speed, and then proceeded to run at Soten, who ducked and fired a more powerful lightning attack from her spear.

Kaori avoided the attack, and smirked, "You've got bad aim, don't you?"

Taking notes, Soten fired one, large, powerful blast..

The wolf demon jumped, and Soten smirked, ' _Just as planned..._ '

Soten fired one more blast, to which Kaori directed herself away...

Right into the trap.

Rin got up, and immediately ambushed the wolf, who seemed to predict it a bit, and countered it,

' _If I can just..._ ' Rin pushed all her power and more into the sword, closing her eyes to focus, ' _I could... I can..._ '

A small chipping sound was heard as Rin opened her eyes, a small crack appearing in the wolf's sword.

"Good job, Rin!" Soten encouraged, blocking part of Kaori's path.

"Ha. I'm not staying around for this." Kaori spoke, but they were well aware of the reason she was retreating, "I don't have time to waste!"

She pushed her breaking sword at Rin's, pulled away and knocked down a nearby tree to make her getaway. Wolves soon followed quickly.

Rin and Soten attempted to stop the tree from crushing things, rather than pursuing the wolf, setting the tree down gently somewhere that wouldn't interfere with the village.

"She had to have a shard, right?" Rin asked, stretching, "In her sword?"

Soten nodded, "Seems that way. I have a feeling we might run into her sometime again."

Making their way out of the village, Rin wondered just how powerful this new jewel was..

As the sun went down, they set up camp and gathered fire wood.

"Soten, how powerful do you think this jewel is?"

"We can't say for sure." Soten replied, lighting the fire, "It could be weaker than The Sacred Jewel, but it could be stronger. Or it could be equal."

Yawning, the thunder demon stretched and turned to Rin, "We don't even know how many that Kaori has, so we can't make an estimate."

Rin nodded in agreement, and stood up, "I'm going to go catch some fish."

"Okay. I will watch the fire."

As she entered the cold water, pulling her kimono up as to not get it wet, she stared at the fish.

Catching one with her bare hands (which reminded her of fond memories), she giggled.

Before she could catch a second, arrows shot from the sky.

Rin hopped out of the water at instinct, startled until she realised what the arrows were.

"Koryu?" She asked, looking for which particular cloud it was.

A cloud reached out and punched itself on the head three times, transforming into the small red dragon she knew, "Hi Rin, where is Soten?"

Rin smiled, "Oh, she's over there watching the fire."

"Oh, good, good.." The small dragon hovered and flew off in the direction Rin gestured.

When Rin returned (with several fish), conversations did not seem a big concern.

"Hey Rin," Soten spoke, "You're really good at catching fish." she observed.

"Oh, thank you." Rin replied with a slight blush.

As the fire went out and the stars came out, they stared up to the sky until they fell asleep.

Now a group of three, Rin, Soten and Koryu would continue their quest.

' _We will find some soon, won't we?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter..
> 
> I hope I didn't rush it too much, I do that a lot.
> 
> If you liked it, or have some ideas, please comment.


	3. The Two Beautiful Maidens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin, Soten and Koryu arrived at a village only to find two beautiful maidens seek their aid, as a demon has been plaguing the town for quite some time.

It was a relatively slow day.

Rin and Soten, now accompanied by Koryu, had stopped at a village to buy some food.

Rin stretched, and yawned, "Still haven't run into Kaori again, yet." She mentioned, "She was pretty."

"Yeah?" Soten somewhat asked, "I suppose so."

Rin began to skip, humming, "But we'll find her soon."

"Yes." Soten seemed bored with the things they had been saying for the last few days. Saying 'We'll find her soon' didn't seem to help them find her all too much.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, "You two!"

Rin and Soten turned around immediately, seeing a bunch of armed men who looked a lot like guards.

"Yes?" Rin asked politely.

"You two, come with us!"

"Why?" Rin questioned, "Why must we come with you?"

"Yeah, give us a valid reason." Soten added in.

Koryu appeared worried, "Uhm, Soten.. Do you think it wise t-"

"Because Maki requests your presence."

"Huh?" Rin and Soten said, in-sync.

"Oh boy." Koryu thought aloud.

* * *

Rin, Soten and Koryu were quickly escorted to the richest-looking house.

"Take a seat." One of the men ordered.

They sat down obediently, still wondering what was going on and without letting their guard down.

"Hello, travellers." Said a rather lovely voice.

Looking up, Soten and Rin saw a stunning maiden. Short black hair stopping before her shoulders, light brown eyes and several freckles on her face. Her lips were coloured red.

She wore a flower-patterned kimono, and appeared very elegant.

"I apologise for bringing you here so suddenly," She began, "But my sister requested to speak with you. She will be here shortly."

She sat down in front of them, and quietly to herself, Soten admired the maiden's beauty.

"But, why did your sister request us?" Rin inquired, "Soten, have you or Koryu met this maiden's _sister_ before?"

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me, but my sister and I do have names."

"You haven't told us, though." Rin replied.

The maiden blushed, "O.. Oh. Pardon my rudeness. I am Maki." She introduced, "My sister can introduce herself."

"Yes, she can." A small, soft and cute voice came.

Rin and Soten turned their heads to look at what they assumed was the sister.

The woman who stood behind Maki had longer hair - her bangs almost covering her eyes, giving off a shy vibe. She, too, had freckles, yet her eyes were blue. She wore a kimono with a similar pattern to Maki. Her lips were also coloured.

"Oh, I did not hear you walk in." Maki said to her sister, a small smile.

"Of course not." She said quietly to Maki, stepping towards the guests, "Hello, guests. I am Ayu."

Soten had a very visible blush as she realised how beautiful these maidens were.

Ayu gave Soten a look that made her feel unwelcome.

"So, what about you, travellers?" Ayu questioned, "What are _your_ names?"

"I'm Rin." Rin stated with a smile.

"..Uh... I am Soten." Soten attempted to speak normally.

"I'm Koryu."

She gazed at Soten specifically, with something that none of them could read. Ayu seemed emotionless.

"I have requested you here at rumour. You are demon slayers, correct?"

Rin shook her head, "No, not really _demon slayers_ , but we are people who slay demons."

Ayu blinked, "Of course. Well, people-who-slay-demons, I suspect there is a demon somewhere in this town."

"A demon?"

She nodded, "It has been here for quite a while - possibly years - but recently it has grown in strength."

Rin looked in thought, as she wondered if this demon could have a jewel shard..

"We can rid of it for you." Rin said, "Take us to the location it is hiding."

Ayu smiled, although it looked more like a smirk, "I will have you taken to it immediately."

Maki looked questioningly at her sister, attempting to read her expression.

* * *

"Here it is."

Rin observed the area Ayu brought them to, "Is it hiding still?"

Ayu nodded, "Who knows when it will come out?"

"Ayu, you should probably go inside, where its safe."

"Of course." The lovely maiden nodded, going inside.

"So now what do you plan to do?" Koryu asked, unsure.

"I guess we just wait." Soten shrugged, sitting on the ground with Rin.

Not too long afterwards, a demonic aura filled the sky, filling it with dark clouds that covered the sun.

"Guess we won't be waiting long." Rin sat up immediately, pulling out her sword.

Soten stood up and spun her spear, for whatever reason.

A distant 'roar' was heard. They got into battle position.

"Uh..." Koryu hit himself on the head three times, transforming into a cloud, "That sounds violent."

"Probably is." Soten reminded him of the fact they were facing a demon they was supposedly plaguing the town.

"Oh yeah.."

A creature that resembled an ogre stormed in, and immediately attacked; hitting its fist against the ground where Soten, Rin and Koryu had been a second ago.

"Guess this is it!" Rin seemed unsure, but ran and striked it with her sword anyways.

It pushed her back, her human sword not proving very effective.

Soten smirked, "Laughing acorns!" She called, sending dozens of tiny acorns at it to distract it.

Rin got up, quickly making her way to Soten, "What's the plan?"

"Hmm.. Koryu, keep it distracted with your harmless arrows."

"Hey! They're not-"

"Rin, you aim for there," Soten pointed, "And I'll help keep it focused on us."

Rin nodded, and waited for Koryu to begin firing the arrows.

The arrows quickly got the attention of the ogre-like creature, who didn't immediately realise they were harmless and just seemed to assume it was more powerful than them.

Soten fired lightning from the sky, though it wasn't very powerful as she had little practice in it.

Rin took this as her opportunity, rushing right in and jumping at the demon, slicing it with her sword.

A satisfying sound, it was, as Rin made her way to the ground safely and the ogre fell.

"Well, that was easy.." Rin thought aloud, "Almost too easy, huh?" She turned to Soten to get her opinion, but the girl said nothing.

"Maybe I'm just imagining it.." She hoped quietly to herself.

* * *

"Thank you two so much." Maki bowed, "Ayu and myself request you stay the night."

"We shouldn't," Rin stated, "We must get back to our journey."

"But we insist. Surely you must not leave immediately? It would break my sister's heart."

Rin felt a bit guilty, and glanced at Soten, who seemed unusually silent.

"I.. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Maki smiled widely, and any bit of regret Rin had left. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Later that night, Rin readied herself for bed.

"Soten?" Rin gazed questioningly at her friend, who seemed deep in thought.

"Hm?" The girl turned, staring at Rin with beautiful, bright red eyes.

Rin attempted to avoid blushing, and focused on her topic, "Does something feel off to you?"

Soten nodded, "We finished off the demon oddly quickly."

Ignoring the sound of Koryu snoring, apparently having fallen asleep already, she continued her conversation.

"What if that wasn't the demon?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Soten flopped down on the equivalent of a bed.

Rin nodded in agreement, lying down herself.

In thought, she slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

Meanwhile, it was as expected - something _was_ wrong.

While the girls slept, the real demon came forth.

A freckled face, flower-patterned kimono, blue eyes and long hair. It was, without doubt, Ayu.

"Heh." She let out a quiet laugh, a smile on her face, "Sweet dreams..."

A silky, spider-web-looking material came out of her mouth, wrapping around Rin, Soten and Koryu.

"Such fools.. Especially you." She glanced at Soten, in a visible glare, "But I will have my revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I apologise to anyone who might read my Inuyasha rewrite.. I really don't like the Yura episodes all too much.
> 
> Here's a cliff-hanger, and let me know what you think.
> 
> I appreciate comments a lot.


End file.
